


take a bite of my heart tonight

by organictomato



Series: territorial [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Just Married, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, near future for territorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organictomato/pseuds/organictomato
Summary: They are married and Naruto is - fucking finally - getting what he wants.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: territorial [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907548
Comments: 10
Kudos: 307





	take a bite of my heart tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as _territorial_ , but set in the future, after they are married. However, you don't need to read it first cause this is straight-up porn.

Naruto was never going to close his legs again, he thought delusionally, while Sasuke pounded him down on the mattress. His cheeks and chest ached from rubbing on the soft sheets for so long, and the sounds that came from his mouth were obscene, unintelligible.

"You're so good, Naruto, so good to me" and lord he wanted to be, he really, really wanted to be good for Sasuke, forever. The whimper that left his mouth was a strangled, whiny thing. "Look how your ass takes me, it's so ready, so full, but I bet you can take more, can't you?"

Naruto babbled something, mind not making any sense as he grabbed the sheets for dear life, meeting up with Sasuke's thrusts, eyes shut tight, ass up high.

"Answer me Naruto", Sasuke grabbed him by his hair, lifting his upper body with it, and growled in his year. "Do you want my knot?"

Naruto was bent impossibly, long hair held tightly on his husband's fist, like a scene from a porn book. He felt like an omega from a porn book, so ready, so willing to do anything for his alpha, his husband, his Sasuke, even to find the strength to speak coherently and string two thoughts together.

"Y-yeah", a moan, a slapping noise, "I-I do but-", a held breath and everything stopped, "NO! NO DON'T STOP" he repeated it over and over and over even until Sasuke resumed his movements.

Naruto almost sobbed on his pillow, biting it and leaving stains on the green cotton. He felt so good, Sasuke felt so good inside him he was sure he was going mad with pleasure.

He never wanted to leave this bed.

"Tell me, love." Sasuke sounded out of breath, too close and too far at the same time. "Tell me what you want."

He slowed down, undulating his hips sensuously and deep and matching his thrusts with his hand on Naruto's cock. Everything was wet and sticky, even Sasuke's breath on his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"I want- ah! I want to see you. I want to see you when you knot me." It was their first time doing this, going all the way, and Naruto needed to see Sasuke's face no matter how good he felt in his current position.

Sasuke kissed his sweaty temple, slowly dragged hot hands down his back, grabbing his waist, his ass. He massaged his cheeks reverently, and stopped, carefully pulling out and turning Naruto around.

Against the ceiling light, his husband gleamed. He was beautiful - pale skin stretched over lean muscle, body worthy of a marble statue. His eyes were red, and Naruto had to blush at that - he must look disgusting at this point, being fucked for hours now - and that was the picture that Sasuke chose to hold forever in his memory.

"Knot me, alpha."

Sasuke finally moved, spreading his tights, spreading his ass. He licked his lips, focused, dragging a hand up Naruto's marked abdomen, another holding his flushed cock.

Naruto was about to demand him to move again, getting impatient, when Sasuke plunged deep back inside.

Ah

yess

Tan arms reached out and they held each other close while the alpha thrusted hard, seeking completion. They kissed sweetly, wetly, speeding up, getting frantic.

Their breaths mingled, erratic, and Naruto felt a sudden pressure inside him, Sasuke growing impossibly bigger, tying them together. The alpha licked his neck, grazing his teeth against the soft skin there.

"Mark me."

And Sasuke did, biting hard, drawing blood and immediately licking it clean. It was a strange sensation, the mark now pressed on his skin. He didn't feel pain, too distracted by the pleasure.

"Your turn."

God,

finally.

Air left his lung as he sunk his teeth into soft skin. Tears pricked his eyes and he wanted to weep and laugh because he'd never felt so complete before.

Sasuke moaned and cursed and kissed his head, hips spasming. Everything felt hazy and warm.

"I love you", Sasuke repeated softly, wet against his temple, over and over, while Naruto found himself drifting in and out of consciousness while he mouthed at Sasuke's neck.

"I love you, Naruto" Sasuke was still whispering in his ear when he came to.

Naruto dragged his legs up, experimentally, loving the way they felt against Sasuke's, and rubbed them over and over, till he felt grounded, and locked his feet around the alfa's small back. He could feel an impossible pressure inside him, a burning sensation at the base of his neck.

Lifting a hand to pull the dark hair away from his husband's face, he focused on red eyes again and swallowed, tasting blood. They held each other's gaze as time slowed down, lights turned hazy, and his body felt light as a feather.

"And I love you, Sasuke."

He smiled and felt out of breath when Sasuke smiled too, whole face softening around thin reddened lips.

"It was worth the wait" he stated, didn't ask, as their connection whirred to life, slowly, like waking from an impromptu afternoon nap.

Naruto's smile grew, happiness bubbling in his chest till it spilled in a laugh.

"Took you long enough, bastard."

Sasuke smirked, like the asshole he was, and kissed him again, undulating his hips tentatively. A moan, a sight, so many kisses, and they drew out their pleasure till his alpha's knot loosened up, freeing their movements.

It was Naruto's turn to smirk, flipping on top of Sasuke, and savor the surprised look on his dumb pretty face. God, Naruto was never closing his legs again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been sick as a dog for the last month and I forgot my email password. Meaning I don't have access to my docs on territorial anymore and decided to write my frustrantion off, because I was around 6 chapters in by the time I was hospitalized.


End file.
